1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bituminous emulsion containing bituminous material, water and the product resulting from the reaction of (1) polycyclic, polycarboxylic acids obtained as a result of the oxidation of coal with (2) a base and to a process for preparing such emulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bituminous emulsions are well-known and are widely used, for example, in coating steel to protect it from brine systems, as driveway sealers, roof coatings, for paving roadways, etc. It is an object herein to provide an aqueous bituminous emulsion prepared using a relatively inexpensive emulsifier that is easily prepared and is stable in storage.